N/a
This page is for the dumbest, most ignorant, most outrageous quotes ever uttered by liberal Democrats. Post them bellow! #"I propose a limitation be put on how many squares of toilet paper can be used in any one sitting. Now, I don't want to rob any law-abiding American of his or her God-given rights, but I think we are an industrious enough people that we can make it work with only one square per restroom visit, except, of course, on those pesky occasions where 2 to 3 could be required." - Sheryl Crow on her top priorities #"In Delaware, the largest growth of population is Indian Americans, moving from India. You cannot go to a 7/11 or a Dunkin' Donuts unless you have a slight Indian accent. I'm not joking." - Joe Biden on multicultural communities #"Isn't it a little racist to call it Black Friday?" - Joy Behar on political correctness #"I've now been in 57 states? I think one left to go?" - Then Senator Barack Obama on geography #"Every month that we do not have an economic recovery package 500 million Americans lose their jobs." - Rep. Nancy Pelosi on a nation with 307 million people #"African Americans watch the same news at night that ordinary Americans do." - Bill Clinton the habits of different races. #"The number one job facing the middle class, and it happens to be, as Barack says, a three-letter word: jobs. J-O-B-S." - Joe Biden on counting #"Those who survived the San Francisco earthquake said, ‘Thank God, I'm still alive.' But, of course, those who died, their lives will never be the same again." - Sen. Barbara Boxer on the thoughts of the dead #"A zebra does not change its spots." - VP. Al Gore on zoology #"But we have to pass the bill so that you can find out what is in it." - Nancy Pelosi's funniest quote #"This liberal is all about socializing- umm I mean…" - Rep. Maxime Waters letting her tongue slip #"I don't know what the word is in Austrian." - Barack Obama thinking that Austrian is a language #"Today we have two Vietnams, side by side, north and south." - Rep. Sheila Jackson Lee on geography #"Our nation honors its unbroken line of fallen heroes and I see many of them in the audience here today." - Barack Obama on dead people #"Winnie the Pooh seems to me to be a fundamental text on national security." — Obama foreign policy adviser Richard Danzig #"Therefore I believe in White Supremacy." - Then-Senator Clinton on her social views #"What? You don't trust me?" - Senator Claire McCaskill just before receiving a resounding "NO!" from the crowd #"Hilary Clinton might have been a better pick than me." - Vice President Joe Biden on self-esteem #"The man who will be the next President of the United States, Barack America!" - Then-Senator Joe Biden on his running mate's name #"John McCain has not spoken about my Muslim faith." - Then-Senator Barack Obama making a shocking confession #"It (marijuana) will still be legal under federal law." Senator Barbara Feinstein claiming that marijuana is legal #"20,000 jobs is really not that many jobs." Rep. Jan Schakowsky on why she is against the Keystone Pipeline #"We need the breast and the brightest to- umm the best and the brightest…" Sen. Ted Kennedy on female anatomy #"I think when you spread the wealth around, it's good for everybody." Then-Senator Barack Obama on his tax plan #"I'm here with the Girardo family here in St. Louis." Obama while in Kansas City #"Ten thousand people died, an entire town destroyed." Obama on a storm that killed 12 people #"God rest her soul. And, although- wait- your mom's still- your mom's still alive. Your dad passed. God bless her soul!" Biden on sensitivity #"Come on! I just answered, like, eight questions!" Obama being overworked by reporters #"I bowled a 129. It's like- It was like the Special Olympics." Obama making fun of an organization for people with Down Syndrome #"I mean, you got the first mainstream African-American who is articulate and bright and clean and a nice-looking guy. I mean, that's a storybook, man." Biden pointing out that African Americans are not articulate #"The Middle East is obviously an issue that has plagued the region for centuries." Obama on a region plaguing itself #"If we do everything right, if we do it with absolute certainty, there's still a 30% chance we're going to get it wrong." Biden on statistics #"grandmother is a typical white person." Obama generalizing Caucasians #"This is my last election. After my election, I have more flexibility." Obama putting politics before his country to President Medvedev of Russia. #"What you have is Mitt Romney running around the country saying 'Well, you know, my wife tells me that what women really care about are economic issues, and when I listen to my wife, that's what I'm hearing.' Guess what? His wife has actually never worked a day in her life." DNC and Obama adviser Hilary Rosen attacking motherhood. #"Well, I haven't seen the records. I haven't seen Hilary Rosen; I personally know three Hilary Rosen's, so I don't know that this Hilary Rosen is the one we're talking about." White House Press Secretary Jay Carney blatantly lying to reporters. #"Many of my students don't know that I'm second lady of the United States… because, you know, it's a community college." Second Lady Jill Biden saying that community college students are less informed. #"The private sector is doing fine." - Obama as 23 million Americans are out of work. #"During my service in the United States Congress, I took the initiative in creating the Internet." - Al Gore #"I hope his kidneys fail, how about that? He needs a waterboarding, that's what he needs." - Wanda Skyes shows her caring nature towards Rush Limbaugh. #"I think religion is a neurological disorder." - Bill Maher on Christianity. #"If you take out the killings, Washington actually has a very very low crime rate." - Former D.C. Mayor Marion Barry. #"We'd like to avoid problems, because when we have problems, we can have troubles." - Former Arizona Governer Wesley Bolin. #"Eight more days and I can start telling the truth again" - Sen. Chris Dodd, on the campaign trail. #"The conventional viewpoint says we need a jobs program and we need to cut welfare. Just the opposite! We need more welfare and fewer jobs." - Former California Governer Jerry Brown. #"If a young fella has an option of having a decent career or joining the army to fight in Iraq, you can bet your life that he would not be in Iraq." - Congressman Charlie Rangel on the troops who fight to keep us safe. #"Stand up ... Chuck, stand up, Chuck, let 'em see you!" - Joe Biden speaking to Sen. Chuck Graham who is wheelchair bound. See also *Democratic Party Category:A to Z